Percy Jackson To The Past
by HatoyamaAyumi
Summary: Percy hates being a demigod, and while he is trying to walk away from Annabeth and Grover, a daughter of Ares appeared, asking for his help. A new idea. Not sure if this will work out, sure hope it will!xD Review.Chapters to be coming!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Percy Jackson, and I am not Rick Riordan. Just borrowing the characters for a story I am writing :3 This story takes place in the first book, The Lightning Thief, while Percy was still doing his quest. Sorry for whisking him away, but hey, it's a fanfiction xD **

**Criticism is welcome, because I want to improve my story. **

**Summary: Percy hates being a demigod, and while he is trying to walk away from Annabeth and Grover, a daughter of Ares appeared, asking for his help. An army of monsters are trying to destroy Mount Olympus, and some titans are stirring. Wait, did the daughter of Ares just said she was from the past?**

_Chapter One_

My name…is Percy Jackson. You might have heard of me, since I had destroyed an important monument while escaping from the wretched Enchidna and her son, _Chimera_. They were horrible enough, and truthfully, since then, after the plunge from the Arch, I hate being a _demigod_. Yep, you heard me right. While Annabeth and Grover were searching for me, I slipped away, hurrying down the alley which turned to another street. I pulled up my hoodie, afraid that people might recognize me. I inhaled sharply, and my lungs stung. Apparently, my wounds are still there. I grunted and thought of a word that I was sure my mother wouldn't like.

"Hey you're Percy right…?" a soft whisper echoed around me. I literally jumped and slapped my neck, where the goosebumps appeared. A girl slipped out of the shadows, and for a moment, I was blinded by the light reflected on her bronze armor.

"Sorry," she hastily said, noticing that I winced. I took a good look at her. She looked like she was 12. Her dirty blonde hair had red streaks in it. Her eyes were chocolate brown and there was a slight sparkle in them, which made people think that she was mischievous. However, she frowned at me. I guessed I look like a wreck since I had hurried away immediately after I fell from the Arch. Then, I realized she was no better. There was a huge nasty gash on her right arm, which wielded a celestial bronze sword. Her left arm supported a large shield, with a picture of a…I don't know what on it. "We cannot talk here," she said, frowning once more. She beckoned to me to join her in the shadows of the alley. Without thinking, I followed her.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I am Zia, daughter of Ares. I need your help, and it is going to be tricky," Zia said, her eyes fixed on mine. I stared back stupidly, with my jaw dropping. I closed my mouth quickly, feeling heat rising up to my face. I cannot believe I actually embarrassed myself in front of a girl whom I barely knew.

"Help with what?" I asked, trying not to sound, or look stupid. She grumbled and started to explain.

"Look, I don't have much time punk. But alright, I will try to keep it short. We are trying to fend off this huge army of monsters trying to destroy Mount Olympus, but we are getting overpowered. Some titans are awakening and aiding the monsters, leading them to victory. Our forces are getting numbered, practically almost extinct. A prophecy from the Oracle mentioned your name. I tried getting here as fast as I can, with no idea which era of the future you are in. But the time device found you, so yeah. The end, happy?" She snapped, anxiety coloring her tone.

I once again stared at her, and she looked expectantly at my face, no doubt whisking me away once I said "yes". "Wait…You came from the _past_?" I said, shaking my head, filled with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Percy Jackson, and I am not Rick Riordan. Just borrowing the characters for a story I am writing :3 This story takes place in the first book, The Lightning Thief, while Percy was still doing his quest. Sorry for whisking him away, but hey, it's a fanfiction xD **

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy :D**

_Chapter 2_

She rolled her eyes at me, and crossed her arms. "You can assume that. Come on, make your decision, punk. I am losing my patience, my cabin needs me, just so you know," her tone sounding more like Clarisse by the minute. Well, there is a family resemblance there anyway, seeing that they are both children of Ares. I nearly laughed when I thought of the resemblance. She hissed, her expression turning sinister. Seems like there's a feisty kid right here, I thought. I had to agree, or else I would find myself being hurtled at 100 miles per hour, or even _luckier_, chopped into tiny pieces with her weapon. She finally smiled when I said yes. Looks like Zia was only happy and in a good mood when things go her way.

She immediately grabbed me by the arm, and I would like to comment on how hard her grip was. It felt like my arm was caught in a vice, a very strong one at that. I flinched of the thought that my arm was going to break. She rummaged around her gear, and finally found what she was looking for. It was gold, and had a really amazing design on it, hmm, looked like a mouse to me, or was that a phoenix? Before I could even look at it properly, I was sucked into a vortex. I felt like I was attracted to a huge magnet, minus the painful part where the object slammed hard into the magnet. It felt like eternity in the vortex, and I shuddered, thinking that the device might have cropped up, and that Zia and I are going to be particles in this vortex forever.

After what felt like aeons, we finally tumbled out of the time vortex. I found myself in a desert, with the blistering hot sun glaring down at us. Zia stood up and stalked over to my side. Sand dunes surrounded us, and warm breezes passed by, bringing the dust along with it. I choked the first time as I had inhaled the dust. Zia groaned and surveyed our surroundings.

"Percy, I think we are in the wrong-," before she could finish her sentence, battle cries resounded and shook the whole desert. Drums thumped, bringing up the tension and bravery. **(AN: Okay bravery sounds wrong. I can't remember the word for it..) **I squinted, trying to find the source. Zia grinned. "Looks like the time device didn't let me down. Welcome, Percy, to my era. Now, we must quickly run to our comrades' aid. Quick!" She started running towards her right, towards the sand dunes. I followed after her, trying my best not to sink into the sand. What the hell are they doing, fighting in a desert? Where is America? _Oh, _I thought. _I am so stupid. Gods always exist where the Western flame burns the brightest, seems like it is in the desert now. But how do these people access Mount Olympus? Not like there's any Empire State Building or lifts to the six hundredth floor. _**(AN: Please just take it that Percy knows how to get to Mount Olympus) **

Zia was fast, I had to admit. I panted as I trudged up the hill of sand, trying to keep my pace fast. I finally stumbled, tripping over my own two legs. I rolled down the sand dune for the next half of the journey downhill. This time, I was _faster _than Zia. I got up hastily, trying to dust off the sand that got stuck on my hoodie. Zia finally caught up, her eyes now lit with excitement. Ready for some blood to spill I suppose. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain!" I sighed, and begin to jog after her. She raised her blade the instant a bull monster appeared. Its beady red eyes glowered at us, and it began pounding the ground, preparing to kill us with a powerful charge. Zia dodged roll sideways, to get out of harm's way. I threw myself out of the monster's path, landing on my face. _Just great, Percy Jackson, you accomplished and earned the title of the most awkward and embarrassing person on earth, by making yourself look stupid_, I thought while I spat the sand out of my mouth.

With a similar battle cry in Greek, Zia charged the bull with her sword. She sliced and lashed at the bull's hide. With a mighty groan, the bull disintegrates into golden dust, the particles scattered by a sudden gust of wind. "Nice work," I said, raising my eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes again and started running towards a huge mixed group of demigods and monsters in the far off distance. I uncapped Riptide, the blade now glowing under the sunlight, throwing the color bronze everywhere. Too bad I don't have a shield. But Riptide is my best companion. I shrugged, and ran after Zia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The sound of metal clashing against metal reached my ears. Wait, _metal _against _metal_? Wow, our enemies have become softies once they are in the future huh. Over here, in the past era, they looked so tough and sinister, the feeling more primeval. This era felt like it was near the Golden Age when the Titans ruled, like just right after it.

As we neared the chaos, I could make out demigods dressed in bronze or gold armor, wielding celestial bronze weapons and a new type of weapon I did not see before. Some demigod's blades were entirely gold, and it glinted, reflecting light into people's eyes. However, the demigods down there fighting did not care; they focused mainly on their enemies, nothing else. A demigod spotted Zia and immediately destroyed her enemy, rushing towards Zia.

"Zia, you are finally back! You have just gone for two hours at most. The enemy's forces are growing stronger by the minute. They keep having new troops joining in," the new demigod informed Zia, looking troubled. No doubt the both of them were in charge of the strategy making and the whole demigod army. Like hey, they are already acting like a General and his lieutenant debating on the wars. The new demigod finally noticed me, and appraised me. "Percy Jackson?" she asked, her face hardening. I merely nodded. "Alright, I see. I am Zayna, well see you later, if you are still alive." She raised her eyebrows, before whisking away to join the battle once more. Zia stood motionless, glaring at the enemy, her eyebrows nearly connecting as she frowned.

"Uh…Zia?" I said.

She turned around, and gave me a grin before she joined the battle herself. That will be my cue to join as well, I guess. I shouted a short cry in Greek, and it translated to: "Eat my pants, monster!" I charged towards the nearest monster. _Uh oh_, _bad choice, _I realized. The monster turned out to be a gigantic hyperborean. The blue skin rippled on the monster, and it bared its fangs. I backed up two steps, trying to figure out a way to slice and hack the monster into golden dust.

"Hey there! Your skin makes you look like a Smurf, except that you are not two apples tall!" I yelled at the hyperborean, recalling the movie I recently watched before I knew I was a half-blood. The hyperborean just grunted, and raised its club. I followed my instincts and dodged. A large club crashed onto the spot where I was just standing before. If I had just stood there a few seconds later, I would have become a nice little Percy pancake, ready for your lunch. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and I had to squint, as the sun was too glaring. I resisted wiping my forehead to rid of the sweat, any unnecessary movement will cause my death. The club was slowly raised, and I immediately ran round the monster. I hid behind a rock for a moment before charging towards the blue-skinned monster. The beady eyes of the monster searched for me, and when it couldn't, he went on a slight rampage. I dodged over and over again, and attempted to climb onto the giant. I wasn't successful on the first try, and I was flung a good 500 meters away from the giant. I was lucky, and landed on a softer patch of sand. I got up, my legs shaky. I rounded the giant swiftly once more, and tried climbing up by pulling the large cloth which formed the loincloth of the giant. I almost felt disgusted, but continued on. It was a huge success this time. The giant did not even notice that I was on its back halfway. The hyperborean continued on his rampage, shaking his club in anger. I was nearly thrown off the giant.

"Screw this," I cursed. I held on fast, afraid that I might fall to my death.

**Author's Note: Well, this is the end of chapter 3. Hope you liked it :) If there was any mistakes in the text, don't hesitate to tell me xD **


End file.
